


Adored

by Kesmai



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kesmai/pseuds/Kesmai
Summary: He watches her.
Kudos: 2





	Adored

Adored

He adored her; she was everything he wanted in a soul mate. Her personality matched his perfectly and even their hobbies matched. He had never met a woman like her before so he watched her. He watched patiently and absorbed all of her little mannerisms and foibles storing them in his mind like treasures to be taken out in private moments. Since he had met her his life had changed; no more was he the underdog to be avoided now he was something to be feared. 

Did she know? Was she aware of his devotion? Did she understand he would do anything for her? She must do; he thought back to all of their interactions, the times she called for him, relied on him, just him to do her bidding. 

He had come here to speak with her; to make her understand his intentions. So that she would know for sure that he was hers. He had decided it had to be today when he saw her looking so happy at breakfast. The owl had swooped down delivering her letter and when she had read it she had lit up; she had positively glowed. He had nearly declared his love for her then, in the great hall in front of everyone but he had decided that this special moment was not for the coarse common eyes of the masses this would be their special moment together, the moment when their love would become real.

He had stood here in this room and waited for her heart bursting with the adoration for her but then the doubts had crept in and when he heard her foot steps in the corridor outside he had hid behind the curtains like a coward. As he hid his eyes followed her like they always did, he couldn’t help it she was his goddess and he could no more avert his eyes than he could stop breathing – both would mean death.

He watched her sit down and pull out the letter again, her smile wide as she read it in silence. Then slowly her hand lowered and she ran her fingers up her thigh. His breath caught as he watched her nails glide over her flesh moving higher and higher. He shifted uncomfortably as his cock rose at the sight of her thighs parting, making room for her searching hand. He glimpsed her pink knickers briefly before he closed his eyes and swallowed hard. When he opened them again unable not to watch his goddess she had placed the letter on the sofa next to her and both hands were quickly lowering her underwear. She glanced at the closed door and cast a locking spell and a silencing spell before raising her skirt and spreading her thighs.

From his position he was looking straight at her glistening folds, he could see every inch of her feminine core, every drop of her wetness beckoned him to step out from behind the curtain and worship at her feet. He longed to taste her, to make her writhe on his tongue, to feel her nails dig into his hair holding him to her as she enjoyed his worship. Still the coward he remained where he was, watching as her fingers swirled in the wetness before thrusting into her core. His fingers sought out his buttons as he watched her thumb circle her clitoris while her fingers pumped in and out. He stood cock in hand as he watched her pleasuring herself and he matched his movements to hers. 

Her movements became faster, her thighs strained to move further apart to allow her fingers deeper access. She must know he was there he thought. She was perfectly positioned to display herself for him. This must be his treat, his reward for his adoration. His fist moved faster now, he was chasing his orgasm now just as she was chasing hers. She arched back pushing her body onto her fingers and it was too much for him; thick rivulets of come splattered over the curtain in front of him as he came hard just as she called out.....

“Cornelius!”

Filch cringed in his post orgasm haze. It wasn’t his name. It wasn’t him his beloved Delores was thinking of as she so wantonly pleasured herself. He would have to wait longer and prove his worth to her. Then maybe it would be his name that fell from her lips.


End file.
